


That time Lydia impresses Stiles on GTA

by 1ittleblackdress



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and beats stiles, at a convention, lydia is a gamer, therefore impressing him, they play gta racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1ittleblackdress/pseuds/1ittleblackdress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a games convention Isaac bets Scott that Lydia will beat Stiles on a GTA race. </p><p>Or, that one where Lydia impresses Stiles by kicking his ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Lydia impresses Stiles on GTA

"I can't believe you dragged me here." Lydia sighed, all wide eyes and uncomfortable positions. Isaac just dragged her along with him through all the guys in Lord of the Rings t-shirts.

"Lydia, you play games, don't act so awkward. You can easily hold a conversation with anyone that speaks to you." He muttered, standing over a couple of chairs that had people sat in, staring at 2 huge flat screen TV's. They were playing the latest Grand Theft Auto, and were gaining a reasonable sized crowd, because apparently they were 'good'. Lydia had dressed particularly feminine today, in the hopes that nobody would talk to her. She flattened her black dress down and adjusted her demin jacket, trying to fit in. Out of all the gamers she knew she had the highest level of all of them on this game. It had been out a week and she was already 117, everyone else averaging at 60. But she still didn't want to talk to any sweaty, pre-pubescent males about 'wooooah, a girl who plays games?'. Bullshit. At home she could ignore all the messages but in real life it was much harder to just walk away. However, one of the guys sat in the chairs was _not_  sweaty and pre-pubescent. He was actually kinda hot. Plain black t-shirt, grey jeans, and black adidas shoes. Isaac nudged her with his elbow. "Why don't you play?" He asked quietly, motioning towards the now empty chair. The attractive one was sat waiting for someone to play against him. Lydia took in a deep breath.

"Okay."

She sauntered over and sat in the chair without a word. Picking up the controller she looked expectantly at the man. He raised an eyebrow, suddenly more interested, and gave her a once over. Lydia cracked her neck and faced forward. "I'll put it on easy mode." He smirked, clicking through the settings.

"You'll go fuck yourself." She snapped back. The people crowded round them made some 'ooh' noises which slightly embarresed Lydia, but she ignored it. She would do this for the women. The guy didn't say anything, just set the difficulty as 'hard', and pressed play. She selected her favourite car, put it in purple, and clicked ready to play. She was waiting for the guy to pick what car he wanted, and he seemed to be taking an eternity to do so. Eventually, they were on the 10 second countdown.

"50 dollars on Lydia." Isaac called from behind them. The guy whipped his head round.

"50 on Stiles." A tanned boy said from the side. Stiles. Unusual name.

"Deal." Lydia said, just as the countdown reached 1. She pulled her usual trick, not speeding off, but hesitating for a moment. As expected, Stiles swerved to the right in hopes of hitting her car, but was too far ahead, and so ran off the road and into the mud. Which was a pain in the ass to get out of. Lydia sped off, collecting any weapons she could. The audience around them were tense, making little sounds with each car Lydia overtook. Soon enough Stiles was back on track, trying to run her off the road again. She didn't hesitate to throw a grenade ahead and handbrake the car. Obviously, it detonated and Stiles was blown up. Stiles himself was rigid, and looked pretty pissed. Lydia chuckled and relaxed into the seat, lazily watching the TV. "I'm so gonna get this 50 dollars." Isaac grinned.

"Shut up." Stiles snarled, eyes trained on the screen.

"Sweetheart, just because you're about to have your ass kicked by a girl who's 117 doesn't mean you have to be a whiny bitch about it." Lydia remarked, smirking. She was suddenly a lot more confident. "117?" The tanned boy asked. Isaac nodded, watching the TV intently.

"117 baby." He laughed.

"Not that impressive, I'm 99." Stiles huffed, being blown up for the fourth time. He was sorely losing this.

"Yeah but it's not quite 117 though, is it now?" Lydia yawned, running over the finish line. She faced him and threw the controller onto his lap. The audience were making a range of sounds, some annoyed, some amused. She climbed over his chair to approach the tanned boy, holding her hand out. He sighed dramatically and shoved a $50 note in her hand. She smiled sweetly at both of the guys. "It was a pleasure handing your ass to you." With that, she strutted away, heels clicking.

"What the fuck was that, dude? I just lost $50!" Scott yelled, waving his arms about. Stiles looked confused and baffled.

"She was ridiculous. Never played anyone like that before, bro. I need to know her. Seriously man, I need to. No question about it." Stiles sighed, biting his nails nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> For the moment this is only a one shot but if enough people like it I'll continue it.


End file.
